


Míos

by Suisei Lady Dragon (Blackkymera)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkymera/pseuds/Suisei%20Lady%20Dragon
Summary: Lucius y Severus han logrado apropiarse del joven Harry Potter. Obligándole a lo que creen es necesario para vencer al Lord Tenebroso. Una vez logrado su objetivo Harry cambia para lo peor, o eso es lo que él piensa. Ahora el nuevo Lord, Harry Potter, se debate entre su venganza y lo que siempre deseó, una familia. ¿Pero podrán dos hombres malditos ser la clave para la felicidad de Harry?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

—Esta es lo único que te queda —casi le escupió el hombre de negros cabellos. Harry intentó respirar, tomar aire, lo que fuera, pero apenas podía. Voldemort acababa de asesinar al director de la escuela. Albus Dumbledore y muchos otros habían muerto y ahora el hombre que estaba a cargo de su vida y bienestar no era otro que Severus Snape. El hombre que lo odiaba a muerte. ¿Y qué le había propuesto el hombre? La solución más tenebrosa y disparatada que podía pensar. Unirse a un mortífago en un matrimonio arreglado y desaparecer hasta que le fuera posible derrotar a Voldemort. Porque él sabía que Lucius Malfoy continuaba siendo un mortífago en cuerpo y alma.

—¡No, eso no es cierto! —intentó soltarse del agarre de su profesor, pero haber estado maltratando su cuerpo esos días no le ayudaba en nada. —No voy a casarme con ese hombre, ¡es un mortífago! —de pronto escuchó un sonido agudo y sintió dolor en su rostro. El profesor le había pegado. Se le aguaron los ojos y se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Harás todo lo que yo te diga, Potter. Soy tu guardián y voy a prepararte para que derrotes a ese monstruo de una buena vez. No como el tonto de Dumbledore que te tenía lástima —lo empujó contra uno de los sillones. —Te casarás con el señor Malfoy, él es el único que puede protegerte ahora. ¿Pero qué digo? Es el único que está dispuesto a completar lo que se requiere con un mocoso impertinente como tú porque si por mí fuera te dejaría a merced del señor tenebroso para que lo primero que hiciera fuera encontrarte y asesinarte. No sin antes torturarte, claro está.

—No, profesor. Por favor, no me haga esto, se lo suplico.

—Harás lo que yo te ordene y es mi última palabra.

Y así comenzó la tortura día y noche. Las clases de oclumancia, las clases de magia oscura y las visitas de Lucius en preparación para la ceremonia. El hombre se satisfacía viéndolo enrojecer y provocándole más humillación que la que el profesor, ahora convertido en director, podía causarle.

Pero la noche que lo marcaría para el resto de su vida fue la noche de bodas. Un mago del ministerio vino a la mansión Malfoy a casarlos. Harry apenas había logrado retener lo que había desayunado y se hallaba cada día más débil. ¿Acaso esos dos hombres no podían ver que lo estaban matando lentamente?

Día con día, noche con noche, le iban endureciendo el alma, pero esa noche fue la peor de todas. Sería la que marcaría no sólo la vida de Harry sino el futuro del mundo mágico. Esa noche Lucius consumó su matrimonio frente a los atentos ojos del profesor Snape. Una y otra vez, en contra de su voluntad y consentimiento, Lucius Malfoy lo marcó por dentro y por fuera, en el alma y en el corazón. Con vara de hierro y fuego.

Harry dejó de comer e incluso intentó terminar con su vida en varias ocasiones sin lograrlo hasta que llegó el día en que tuvo que enfrentarse al señor tenebroso de todas formas. Pero había sido entrenado y a pesar de su cuerpo y de su mente débil, logró vencer al monstruo.

De ese día en adelante comenzó la era de Harry Potter, una era tan oscura como la del mismo Voldemort, con la única diferencia que no había matanzas de muggles o sangres sucias... sino de sangres puras. Especialmente los sangre pura que se habían burlado de él, que lo habían condenado y lo habían obligado a ser su salvador.

Con todo, dos de esos sangre pura vivirían para contarlo.

*******

Ese día Harry despertó en su cama en la Mansión Malfoy. A su lado su esposo, Lucius, esperaba aburrido a que despertara.

Se sentía atolondrado, pero no débil y eso lo sorprendía sobremanera. Sentía como si la magia recorriera su cuerpo, deseosa de ponerse en acción. Poder, todo el poder liberado que había sentido al momento de exterminar a Voldemort ahora corría por sus venas sin esfuerzo.

—Finalmente despiertas, muchacho —siseó el rubio a su lado— ahora que has derrotado al lord tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. El mundo mágico nos espera para que seamos sus señores.

—¿Sus señores? —murmuró sin sentir nada de emoción.

—Sí, con tu fama y mi dinero Fudge no tendrá otra opción que entregar el ministerio en nuestras manos y pronto comenzará una verdadera era de orden en el mundo mágico como nunca se había conocido jamás —el hombre parecía resplandecer con los planes que había forjado en su cabeza.

Harry se levantó de la cama y se sentó, sintiéndose diferente.

—Creo que eso no será posible —dijo en un tono de voz que no delataba nada. El rubio entrecerró los ojos con molestia y se acercó al joven con impaciencia.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que eso no será posible... adorado esposo mío —y levantando una mano hizo que Lucius dejara de respirar y lo escuchara atentamente. —De hoy en adelante, en esta unión, seré yo el que diga qué es lo que se va a hacer. ¿Entendido? —Lucius gruñó y se puso rojo de la ira, pero cuando aquel agarre mortal comenzó a asfixiarlo tuvo que asentir. De inmediato Harry permitió que cayera al suelo.

—Ahora, adorado esposo... quiero que llames a Severus a la casa. Necesito ajustar unas cuentas con él. Y nada de trucos — Susurró y Lucius sintió un dolor en el medio del pecho tan potente como un cruciatus, pero concentrado sólo en ese lugar, como un ataque al corazón.

Cuando tuvo consciencia nuevamente de sus alrededores estaba frente a la chimenea de la sala, solo y tirado en el suelo. Tenía que llamar a Severus de inmediato.

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos cuando Severus Snape hacía su entrada a la Mansión. Se halló frente a un Lucius muy pálido y con temor en sus ojos. —¿Lucius? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —preguntó el profesor con curiosidad, el rubio le respondió casi tartamudeando, pero controlándose de hacerlo al final.

—Severus... Harry, mi querido esposo, quiere hablarte.

—¿Tú querido esposo?

—Sí... Severus, su querido esposo, Harry Potter —la sonrisa en aquel rostro de niño era cruel y Lucius al escucharlo tembló. El profesor estuvo a punto de insultarlo e intentar humillarlo, pero Harry continuó. —Es que quiero que sean los primeros en ser testigos de cómo comienza mi reinado en el Mundo Mágico —un rayo de luz salido de los dedos del joven hizo que Severus fuera arrojado por los aires, un segundo rayo hizo que Lucius cayera a su lado.

El joven cerró los ojos y la magia lo rodeó haciéndolo resplandecer. Lucius sintió las barreras de la Mansión caer ante la magia y luego, como un potente llamado en sus propias venas, sintió aquella magia llamándolo, cuestionándolo y haciéndolo completamente suyo. Sintió también el temblor de la tierra cuando aquella magia salió en todas direcciones, cientos miles de ondas mágicas que atravesaron el cielo como relámpagos de luz en dirección a todos los magos importantes.

Una magia que doblegaba mentes desde aquel distante punto en Inglaterra. Cuando la magia desapareció finalmente el joven ni siquiera se tambaleó del esfuerzo. Simplemente extendió ambas manos y se acercó a los dos hombres en el suelo.

—Me enseñaste muy bien, Severus. Tú también, amado mío. Así que es tiempo de que reciban su recompensa. Quiero que ambos estén a mi lado cuando todos vengan a rendirme los debidos respetos y a reconocer mi soberanía —como impulsados por una fuerza invisible las manos de ambos se levantaron y tomaron las de Harry.

No bien lo hubieron hecho la magia volvió a pulsar alrededor del joven cuerpo y todo a su alrededor se volvió nebuloso. Cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos el lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que había sido originalmente la mansión Malfoy. Ahora parecía más una enorme fortaleza de piedra mágica que de alguna forma tenía semblanza con lo que había sido alguna vez el escondite del que no debía ser nombrado.

Ese fue apenas el primer cambio que hubo porque cuando los magos de todo el mundo comenzaron a llegar a aquel lugar las cosas comenzaron a pintarse del verdadero matiz que serían el resto de sus vidas... lúgubre.

*******

Severus se aferró a la piedra del suelo mientras el mago continuaba embistiendo su cuerpo. Las únicas dos personas adicionales allí eran lord Potter y su esposo. Ambos sentados en lo que parecían ser tronos de piedra.

Los ojos verdes no dejaban de mirar el cuerpo del ex profesor, aun cuando parecían no tener expresión alguna. Gimió de dolor al sentir cómo, por no sabía cuál vez, su cuerpo era forzado. Sabía que no importaba cuántas veces lo hicieran, su cuerpo volvería a ser mágicamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Esa era la maldición que el joven Gryffindor le había impuesto a su cuerpo. Virginidad perpetua.

Al lado del joven lord, Lucius Malfoy apretaba sus dedos contra los brazos de la silla. No era que no estuviera acostumbrado al espectáculo. Su ansiedad era por una razón muy diferente. Ahora que su querido esposo era el que llevaba la voz cantante en aquella relación una maldición le había sido impuesta. Su cuerpo podía excitarse, pero nunca alcanzaría el orgasmo a menos que su esposo lo estuviera poseyendo. Y su esposo al parecer había perdido el apetito por todo acto carnal que se relacionara mínimamente con tocar a Lucius.

Esto último Lucius lo había aprendido luego de cientos de intentos frustrantes. No estaba condenado como Severus a permanecer al lado de su esposo, pero si quería mínimo que el joven lo mirara y que se interesara por poseerlo tenía entonces que estar lo más cerca posible, lo más dispuesto y disponible que pudiera estar.

El hombre que estaba sobre Severus terminó con un gruñido de placer, irguiéndose luego mientras que el hombre quedaba en el suelo. —Lucius... la marca —ordenó Harry y Lucius se levantó a cumplir su parte. La marca del joven era muy parecida a la del Lord, una versión diferente del mosmorde. En vez de una calavera era el león de Gryffindor sujetando entre sus garras a la serpiente de Slytherin. Dibujó la marca con su varita en el brazo del hombre, haciéndolo maldecir de dolor, pero al final la marca no era tan dolorosa como la de Voldemort. Lucius mismo la tenía en su brazo... sobre la que se había borrado.

Cuando terminó y el hombre pensaba que ya podía irse, Harry sacó su varita y lo golpeó con un hechizo desmemorizante. Luego le hizo señas a Severus para que se levantara del suelo, cosa que el hombre hizo de inmediato, desapareciendo del salón.

—¿Podrías llevarlo afuera, amor? —le pidió a Lucius con aparente dulzura, pero ya el rubio sabía que aquella era una voz desprovista de sentimientos, incluso desprovista de desdén.

Desde la noche en que había derrotado a Voldemort el joven parecía haber muerto a los sentimientos de tal forma que nada lo sorprendía ni le afectaba, así como ninguna de sus tácticas por seducirlo funcionaba.

Arrastró el mago afuera del salón como Harry le había pedido y le aplicó un hechizo enervante, cumpliendo así su propósito social. Luego se tomó el tiempo de explicarle las responsabilidades que tendría para con Harry y lo que se esperaba de él. Cuando finalmente se fue, una lechuza entró volando por el pasillo. El rubio extendió su mano y el ave se posó en ella. Le entregó la carta que llevaba en el pico y se alejó sin esperar siquiera una recompensa. Lucius arrugó el ceño, aquella ave le parecía conocida.

Regresó al interior de la sala y le ofreció la carta a su esposo con una leve reverencia antes de sentarse en el trono a su lado derecho. Lo vio abrir la carta con parsimonia y al finalizarla se la ofreció de vuelta. Lucius la tomó, entendiendo que quería que la leyera.

—Creo que tenemos una petición especial —murmuró y Lucius se apresuró a leer. Harry nunca había catalogado ninguna de las peticiones como una especial, ni siquiera cuando sus antiguos compañeros de la casa de Gryffindor aparecieron para jurarle lealtad. Sus ojos fueron al final de la carta y leyó con horror el nombre de su propio hijo.

—Por Salazar… —susurró demasiado afectado para hablar. No podía iniciarse de la misma forma que todos. Severus era su padrino. No podía, simplemente no podía. Lucius se levantó de la silla y se arrojó al suelo, frente a los pies de su esposo, la carta aun en su mano y sin atreverse a tocar los pies del joven. —Por favor... mi señor… —su voz era trémula, jamás había usado ese tono con Harry, ni siquiera cuando lo torturaba sin razón aparente. Entonces dijo las palabras que moverían el corazón de Harry.

—Severus es su padrino.

Algo en aquellos ojos verdes se movió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aquella palabra lo hizo pensar en su propio padrino, Sirius Black.

Cuando Severus regresó Lucius aún estaba de rodillas frente a su silla. No se atrevió a preguntar nada, simplemente observó la postura y la súplica en los ojos grises del hombre. Tenía que ser algo demasiado importante.

—Lo pensaré, pero ni una palabra a nadie —le dijo en un susurro y con mirada severa. Luego le hizo señas para que se levantara y volviera a sentarse. También llamó a Severus para que se sentara a su lado.

—¿Hay algo más pendiente por el día de hoy? —preguntó y ante la negativa de Lucius, se despidió de ellos. —Estaré en mi recámara. No quiero ser molestado.

*******

Draco Malfoy entró al salón con sus usuales aires de arrogancia. Ver a su padre sentado al lado del ser más poderoso del mundo mágico lo hacía sentir orgulloso; bendita ignorancia la suya. Su padre lo miraba intentando ocultar el estremecimiento que su sola presencia le provocaba. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Harry le dijera, con aquella voz muerta, que la ceremonia de iniciación consistía en tener relaciones con su propio padrino?

Severus, que hasta ese momento no sabía a quién iban a iniciar, se puso pálido mientras se sujetaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de su asiento.

El rubio dobló una rodilla al suelo dándole sus respetos al joven de ojos verdes.

—Mi señor.

Harry lo miró desde su lugar. Había tantas cosas que le podía haber dicho. Cosas desagradables, cosas humillantes, sobre su padre, sobre su padrino. Podía demostrarle cuán poderoso era y sin embargo ninguna de aquellas cosas le satisfacía en esos momentos. —Draco Malfoy, acércate —le ordenó y el rubio obedeció, irguiéndose y mirando a su padre por unos segundos, luego a su padrino, como si quisiera transmitirles lo orgulloso que se sentía sin notar la palidez que ambos hombres tenían.

—Lucius, amor, la marca —ordenó Harry y por unos segundos Lucius se quedó inmóvil, intentando entender lo que significaba aquella petición fuera de lugar. Usualmente, antes de la marca, el mago que se estuviera iniciando, tendría relaciones con Severus frente a ellos. Sin embargo, reaccionó a tiempo cuando entendió que, por alguna razón, el joven estaba siendo clemente. Se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a su hijo para comenzar a trazar la marca en su brazo. Para su orgullo, Draco ni siquiera gimió.

Cuando todo finalizó Harry le dio una larga mirada al joven, como quien evalúa si realmente vale la pena o no invertir en un objeto de valor.

—Recibirás instrucciones a través de Severus directamente y de nadie más. ¿Entendido? —el rubio asintió y esta vez no tuvieron que utilizar un hechizo para borrarle la memoria. Cuando Draco salió del lugar, Lucius y Severus pudieron respirar con más tranquilidad, aunque el color aún no parecía que regresaría a sus rostros.

—Saben que esta... excepción tiene su precio —murmuró quedamente haciendo que ambos hombres se estremecieran a la vez, sin embargo, sabían que tenía razón y que la gracia que les había concedido a ambos les costaría.

—Lucius, cariño, tendrás que tomar el lugar de tu hijo esta noche.

Por un largo rato hubo silencio en el lugar y Harry estuvo a punto de ordenarles con palabras exactas lo que esperaba que hicieran. No, aún no había perdonado a aquellas dos serpientes... dudaba poder hacerlo. Lucius enrojeció antes de hablar, seguramente el joven no había olvidado el hechizo que le había puesto.

—Pero... yo no podría… —la humillación en su rostro era clara. No solo no podía obtener placer a menos que fuera Harry el que lo provocara… no podía siquiera excitarse y sin eso, no podía cumplir siquiera las órdenes que le estaba dando. Harry parpadeó confundido, realmente lo había olvidado, pero no iba a decirle eso al hombre justo en esos momentos.

—Oh… —el moreno movió su mano en dirección a Lucius, como si fuera un gesto cualquiera y Lucius sintió un pequeñísimo estremecimiento recorrerle el cuerpo. Sus sentidos antes dormidos despertaron de golpe. —Ahora no habrá problema alguno.

Lucius se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a desvestirse mientras Severus se ponía en pie y lo imitaba. Pronto estuvo en el medio del salón, tal como si fuera a iniciar a alguno de los magos y Lucius, casi sin poder contenerse se dispuso a tomarlo. Habían pasado lo que le parecía años desde la última vez que estuviera con su amante y antes de darse cuenta ambos gemían de placer sin poder contenerse.

No midieron consecuencias y lo olvidaron todo. Por eso, cuando terminaron y sus sentidos volvieron a la realidad, buscaron temerosos la presencia de su señor, descubriendo con cierto alivio que la silla estaba vacía.

*******

Decir que habían aprovechado la oportunidad que se les había dado era poco. Simplemente la habían agotado hasta el último suspiro de placer. Severus no había sentido cuando Harry quitó el hechizo de su cuerpo, aquel que lo mantenía como si nunca se hubiera acostado con alguien, pero era imposible sentirlo mientras Lucius había estado tomando su cuerpo y dándole placer. En algún momento habían transformado las sillas de piedra que había en el salón en una cama y en esos momentos yacían dormidos sobre ella. Allí los encontró Harry.

Se detuvo a lo lejos a observarlos. La noche anterior no había soportado los gemidos de placer que brotaban de los labios de ambos. Las voces le traían malos recuerdos, pero no se sentía con ánimos de nada. Era como si la inexistente felicidad que alguna vez hubiera poseído se la hubieran arrebatado y lo hubieran dejado vacío, como un dementor.

Se acercó a las dos figuras desnudas y entrelazadas sobre las sábanas, mirándolos, observándolos, grabándose sus sinuosas formas unidas aun íntimamente. El primero en despertar fue Lucius que apenas verlo abrió los ojos grises azorado, intentando levantarse. Así fue como también se despertó Severus.

Ambos magos le dieron una mirada de temor. No solo se habían quedado dormidos tal y como estaban, cubiertos tan solo por los fluidos que su encuentro había provocado, también habían abusado del regalo que Harry les había dado la noche anterior. Se prepararon mentalmente para el castigo que vendría. Sin embargo, Harry se limitó a señalarles lo más obvio. —Es hora del desayuno.

Se alejó de ambos, sin querer realmente verlos. Le causaba un malestar infinito verlos juntos en ese momento. Él, que había aprendido a no inmutarse por nada, a no importarle nada, ahora sentía algo al verlos y no entendía qué.

*******

Dos meses más tarde y ningún otro mago había pedido ser iniciado. De hecho, no quedaban demasiados sin iniciar por lo que a Harry no le sorprendía en lo absoluto. Tenía a todos los magos de Inglaterra bajo su dominio, mortífagos, orden del fénix, magos del ministerio, todos sin excepción.

La sorpresa se la llevó cuando en medio de una de las reuniones con algunos de sus mediadores con el actual ministro, Severus se levantó de su silla sin permiso e hizo el intento de abandonar el lugar. Lo detuvo, obviamente, sólo para ver cómo el hombre devolvía todo lo que se había comido horas antes. Se alarmó un poco. Jamás en su vida había visto al profesor de pociones así por lo que, muy a su pesar, llamó a un medimago para que lo viera.

Le indicó que por favor revisara a su esposo, quien también parecía algo indispuesto, por si fuera que se había contagiado.

Al final resultó que ambos tenían la misma condición. Estaban en estado y cuando Harry lo supo la conmoción fue tan grande que todas las ventanas, vidrios y demás cosas frágiles en la casa, estallaron repentinamente. Lucius y Severus supieron entonces que estaban a punto de recibir el mayor castigo de sus vidas. Lucius más que Severus porque era el esposo de Harry y todo el mundo mágico estaría pendiente de las noticias.

Pero cuando al cabo de un cuarto de hora el medimago salió del lugar sin apenas reconocerlos sintieron aún más temor. No estaban seguros de cómo el joven había tomado todo, pero era obvio que intentar razonar con él en esos momentos era un error.

Se encerraron en el cuarto de Lucius sabiendo que tarde o temprano Harry iría a buscarlos para castigarlos y no podrían hacer nada.

Por su parte, Harry se había encerrado en su habitación. Parado inmóvil frente a una de las ventanas, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para querer ver a los que causaban su agitación. No podía quitarse de la mente que él mismo había provocado aquella situación. Nadie, ni siquiera él, había estado con Lucius aparte de aquella noche con Severus.

Sabía que habían pasado toda la noche juntos y las noches subsiguientes también. No entendía cómo les había permitido continuar, menos cuando se había jurado que solo conocerían el dolor y la humillación. Ahora no podía. Se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir un dolor que no le era familiar. No quería sentir, no quería pensar en nada. pero no podía negarse a hacerlo ni podía fingir que no estaba pasando nada. habían sido sus propias acciones y no había otro culpable más que él.

Dos vidas llegarían al mundo bajo el estigma de sus padres. Sufrirían las mismas humillaciones y el mismo escarnio, así como él había sufrido por ser el hijo de James Potter. Aunque aquellos niños fueran los hijos de sus más odiados enemigos, él simplemente seguía siendo Harry… un tonto Gryffindor, el salvador del mundo mágico. Escondió el rostro entre las manos. Sentir que su corazón volvía a latir por la razón más estúpida le dolía igualmente.

Al cabo de horas de estarlo meditando salió de su habitación en busca de su esposo y Severus. No tardó mucho en encontrarlos, ambos en la habitación de Lucius, sentados uno junto al otro en silencio, tensos y pálidos sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, pero al verlo acercarse parecieron estremecerse. —Debemos hablar.

Al ver cómo parecían haberse puesto más pálidos dio un corto suspiro de molestia. Les hizo señas para que se acercaran a la chimenea que había en la habitación y les indicó que se sentaran. Él también se sentó y de inmediato aparecieron en la mesita contigua tres tazas de té caliente y varios bocadillos. Ninguno les prestó atención.

—Estuve hablando con el medimago y me informó de la condición de ambos —lo había estado pensando. Cómo debía realmente afrontar la situación sin que pareciera que su odio se había suavizado. —Me dejó en claro que la situación de ambos es riesgosa. Realmente no me gustaría arriesgar la vida de mi esposo o de mi guardián. Me aconsejó que no utilizaran mucho la magia y que no se esforzaran demasiado.

Severus y Lucius aun esperaban que los castigara. No podían realmente creer que Harry dejaría pasar la afrenta que le habían hecho.

—He decidido que no habrá más iniciaciones hasta nuevo aviso. Lucius… respecto a la noticia de tu embarazo estoy seguro de que nadie dudará de mi palabra cuando declare mi amor por ti frente a los medios. Porque obviamente el hijo que llevas es mío. Nadie se atrevería a contradecirme.

Lucius parecía no poder articular palabra alguna. En primer lugar, no entendía realmente lo que estaba sucediendo y en segundo lugar todavía pensaba que toda esa charla era solo el preámbulo para algún cruel castigo para ambos.

—Con respecto a Severus, estoy seguro de que nadie se atreverá a hablar nada, especialmente si voy a ser el padrino del pequeño. Sé que no te atreverías a pedírmelo, pero realmente me emocionaría mucho si aceptaras mi ofrecimiento. ¿Qué dices?

Severus le dio una mirada temerosa, totalmente incapaz de negarse a lo que decía por lo que terminó asintiendo quedamente. Eso hizo que Harry sonriera de forma cínica. —Bien, entonces todo está arreglado. Espero que limiten el uso de la magia, especialmente tú, Severus. No te quiero cerca de los calderos ni de pócimas extrañas. Los humores podrían afectar al bebé. Por lo demás, quiero que guarden reposo el mayor tiempo posible. Yo puedo continuar solo de ser necesario.

Dicho aquello Harry se levantó con lentitud y les dio su usual mirada impasible. —Los espero en la cena, si no están indispuestos.

Salió de la habitación de tal forma que no pareciera que huía de ellos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se quedó allí por un rato, esperando la reacción. Tenía hechizos para espiar lo que sucedía en todas las habitaciones del lugar. Podía ver todo, especialmente lo que aquellas dos serpientes habían estado haciendo con la intimidad que les había permitido.

Severus fue el primero en reaccionar, de la forma en que sólo él podía, sin hacer ruido y sin moverse, comenzó a llorar. Gruesas lágrimas que bajaron por sus hundidas mejillas. Vio a Lucius levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a su lado para abrazarlo, depositando un beso en los cabellos grasientos del hombre. Frunció el ceño, aquella imagen le causaba sentimientos que no quería. Con un resoplido apartó lo que sucedía de su mente y deshizo el hechizo, alejándose a grandes zancadas de la habitación.

*******

La noticia del embarazo de Lucius y Severus salió a la luz pública cuando tenían cuatro meses en estado y ya se les notaba el cambio físico. El que ambos estuvieran esperando a la misma vez no se le hizo raro a nadie, especialmente luego de las declaraciones de Harry al periódico mágico El Profeta.

El único problema con todo aquello era que Harry sentía demasiada curiosidad.

Hacía tiempo que no había visto a Lucius desnudo y se le hacía increíble el hecho de que estuviera embarazado. Era normal verlo con las ropas comenzando a mostrar los cambios, pero él todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que realmente estuviera embarazado. De la misma forma… hacía cuatro meses que no había vuelto a ver a Severus desnudo.

No les había regresado las maldiciones que les había quitado desde el día que Draco se uniera a su bando, pero sabía que ambos hombres continuaban viéndose en secreto y… sostenían relaciones aún en aquel estado. El asunto no le molestaba, realmente le importaba poco lo que hicieran aquellas dos serpientes siempre que no tuviera nada que ver con él, sin embargo, esa noche sentía demasiada curiosidad y no quería que siguieran pensando que no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre ambos.

Esperó pacientemente una de esas noches en que sabía que estaban en sus visitas nocturnas y esperó a que terminaran sus actividades. Les permitió dormitar y entonces se deslizó al interior de la habitación donde estaban ambos, unidos de tal forma que no podía definir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro.

En esos momentos algo en su interior comenzó a hacer sentido. Severus y Lucius... Lucius y Severus, siempre juntos, siempre cerca. ¿Habrían sido amantes antes de que le impusieran aquella aborrecible unión? Tenía que ser... sino ¿por qué Lucius se excitaría tanto al ver a Severus en aquella posición siendo humillado? ¿Por qué había aceptado tan rápidamente tomar el lugar de Draco?

Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a aclarar sus pensamientos antes de continuar, no quería tomar el riesgo de enojarse con aquel par de serpientes. Lo menos que quería era añadir más cargos a su consciencia si los llegaba a lastimar.

—Lumos —susurró. La luz de su varita definió las formas de inmediato. Severus descansaba con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Lucius, tan pacífico como nunca lo había visto. Los brazos de Lucius lo sostenían con suavidad, serpenteando por su cintura y espalda. Una pierna en el interior de las otras, las caderas unidas, los blancos cabellos desparramados, mezclándose con aquellos otros negros.

Unos ojos grises se abrieron asustados y se abrieron aún más cuando distinguieron la forma de Harry casi sobre ambos. —Mi señor —susurró apenas sin voz.

—Buenas noches... amor —susurró enfatizando el cariñoso apelativo. Hizo el amague de levantarse, pero una mano de Harry lo detuvo. —Ssshhh... no te muevas. Sólo tengo curiosidad —el rubio se quedó inmóvil mientras la mano de Harry bajaba hasta su vientre apenas abultado y lo acariciaba con cuidado. —¿Severus está igual? —preguntó dado que la postura del hombre no le permitía verlo con claridad.

Lucius asintió, pero al notar que la mirada del joven seguía clavada en el cuerpo de su acompañante decidió moverlo suavemente. Rodó el cuerpo de Severus de tal forma que quedó boca arriba sobre uno de sus brazos. La cabeza caía de lado completamente relajada como si estuviera sumamente agotado. Frunció el ceño. —Está cansado. ¿Acaso no le dije que descansara?

—Mi señor… —el rubio titubeó antes de continuar —Severus no está bien. Nunca ha estado bien —susurró.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Severus nunca... cuidó su cuerpo adecuadamente. El señor tenebroso tenía la costumbre de... desconfiar de su lealtad —con justa razón, pensó Harry. Severus Snape había creado el monstruo que había derrotado a Voldemort. Pero las palabras de Lucius sólo le indicaban que Voldemort, de la misma forma que él, había tenido le costumbre de castigar a Severus en repetidas ocasiones.

Se retiró unos pasos y les dio una larga mirada. El suave abultamiento en el vientre de Severus imitaba a la perfección el que se veía en Lucius. —Oblígalo a descansar —le ordenó en voz baja para luego conjurar una gruesa cobija y tenderla sobre ambos cuerpos. —Oblígalo a comer. Es una orden. Nox —la luz de su varita se apagó y se retiró dejando a Lucius demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

*******

Durante días luego de aquella visita, Harry se negó a salir de su recámara. No recibió a ninguno de los miembros del ministerio que vinieron a consultarle, ni siquiera a sus antiguos amigos. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie y de buena gana se hubiera desaparecido de una vez y para siempre si no hubiera sido por la necesidad que sabía que aún tenía la patética excusa de ministerio por alguien que le diera dirección real, aunque fuera a través del títere que tenía por ministro de magia que hacía todo según su santa voluntad.

Por eso el toque vehemente a la puerta de su habitación le sorprendió sobremanera. Más aún el ver los rubios cabellos de su esposo. —¿Sucede algo, Lucius?

—Severus —el tono en la voz del hombre le decía que algo pasaba por lo que extendió su magia por todo el lugar y de inmediato pudo sentir que algo pasaba con la magia de Severus. Como movido por resortes se levantó y desapareció en el acto, apareciendo al lado de la cama del hombre.

Sus manos se movieron ágiles sobre el cuerpo que se estremecía y estaba tan frío como el hielo. —Severus, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con alarma intentando que el hombre le respondiera, pero en vano. Por primera vez y sin haberlo hecho antes de esa forma se internó en los pensamientos de Severus. Miedo, terror, tan profundos como la eternidad. Dolor y angustia. Los pensamientos de Severus eran un caos, pero dentro de todo eso pudo distinguir los hilos negros de una maldición. Una que al parecer se remontaba a la juventud del hombre y que le parecía tenía algo familiar.

Tocó los hilos, los palpó, eran finos, muy finos, pero eran muchos unidos, seguramente había comenzado muy pequeña y se había ido fortaleciendo regándose como un cáncer por todo el sistema del hombre. Comenzó a cortarlos con sus dedos. Unos eran débiles, pero otros le cortaban la carne. No se detuvo, no sentía, hacía mucho que no sentía, unos estúpidos hilos no iban a triunfar sobre su magia. Poco a poco los hilos fueron desapareciendo hasta que llegó al núcleo. Como una bola de estambre con patas de araña que se movía sin cesar. Se acercó hasta que finalmente la atrapó y la aplastó entre sus manos. Un grito, como un ladrido escapó de la misma al deshacerse.

—Sirius Black —susurró antes de retirarse del interior de la mente de Severus. El hombre finalmente había dejado de temblar y estaba recuperando el calor de su cuerpo. A su lado estaba Lucius a quien no había sentido llegar. —Está maldito —volvió a susurrar sobresaltando al rubio que de repente se había alejado unos pasos al escucharlo.

Seguramente Severus había estado luchando contra aquella maldición por años, pero ahora que se había debilitado tanto la misma había comenzado a hacer estragos. Miró a Lucius a los ojos.

—Mantenlo abrigado —salió de la habitación con una extraña sensación en sus dedos. Al mirarlos notó que sangraban. Con un susurro la sangre y las heridas desaparecieron de su vista.

Si continuaba así aquellas dos serpientes rastreras finalmente se saldrían con la suya y escaparían su castigo. Maldijo en silencio y se volvió a encerrar en sus aposentos.

*******

La mañana siguiente su preocupación pudo más que su lógica y salió de su habitación a la hora del desayuno para dirigirse a las habitaciones de Severus. Allí descubrió que el hombre de negros cabellos continuaba durmiendo mientras que su esposo, Lucius, se hallaba sentado junto a la cama, también dormido en una posición por demás incómoda. Se sintió como si invadiera la intimidad de ambos, pero su corazón se rebeló de inmediato. Ambos hombres le pertenecían de igual forma. Se acercó al rubio y procedió a despertarlo.

—¿Lucius? ¿Lucius? —llamó con voz suave. A pesar de ello el hombre se levantó con un sobresalto, de tal forma que poco faltó para que perdiera el balance. No le prestó atención a la reacción, tan solo quería saber cómo había amanecido su ex profesor.

—¿Está mejor?

—Mírelo usted mismo, mi señor —murmuró el hombre. Harry se acercó a la cama y pudo ver unos cambios inmediatos. La piel había perdido su tono amarillo y aunque seguía siendo pálida se veía mucho mejor. Los cabellos habían perdido aquella cualidad grasienta que recordaba y se veían tan sedosos como los de Lucius. La totalidad del cuerpo se veía menos avejentada e incluso los dedos habían perdido aquella apariencia de garra. Arqueó una ceja confundido.

—¿Qué sucedió? No lo entiendo.

—La maldición que estaba afectando a Severus estaba haciéndole mucho más daño de lo que aparentaba. Lo estaba afectando físicamente más que nada, pero también influía en su carácter.

—Es... hermoso —supo entonces que aquel desliza lo pagaría demasiado caro. Le había dado un cumplido al hombre que más odiaba frente al segundo hombre que más detestaba. Lucius simplemente asintió.

—Lo es.

—Asegúrate que desayune. Luego quiero verlos a ambos en mi recámara. Quiero estar seguro de que no tienen alguna otra maldición oculta —salió mucho más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y estaba seguro de que la impresión que daba era que huía de ambos, pero en esos momentos no le importaba.

Ese día estuvo metido en las mentes de ambos, revisando cada rincón, cada rendija y quebrando más maldiciones de las que pudiera imaginar. Sí, ambos hombres estaban malditos, pero se decía a sí mismo que lo hacía por los niños, los cuales heredarían las maldiciones si no las quitaba a tiempo.

Malditos, siempre habían estado malditos. Cómo habían sobrevivido antes era un misterio, pero ahora le pertenecían y si iban a cumplir alguna maldición sería la suya. Pero sólo cuando hubieran nacido los niños. Sólo entonces, no antes. Y sabía que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo, pero no le importaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

A seis meses de estar en gestación ambos hombres tenían vientres de tamaño considerable, especialmente Lucius quien parecía un poco irritado. Les había permitido comer todos los dulces y golosinas que habían querido. Severus no era de comerlos, pero Lucius al parecer sí. Harry se dedicaba a observarlos y todavía podía sentir el miedo que les provocaba, pero al parecer ya se habían hecho a la idea de que mientras estuvieran en estado nada malo les acontecería por su parte.

Una de esas noches entró sin anunciarse a las habitaciones de Severus a donde sabía que su esposo solía estar. No se sorprendió de encontrarlos a ambos desnudos, pero al parecer no estaban en asuntos tan placenteros como hubiera imaginado. Severus masajeaba la espalda de Lucius quien al parecer se hallaba con graves molestias.

—Espero no interrumpir —murmuró a modo de saludo haciendo que ambos se voltearan asustados en su dirección— Continúen con lo que hacían.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás a observarlos. El cuerpo de Severus no era tan hermoso como el de Lucius, pero ahora era mucho más agradable. Incluso su disposición siempre amargada había desaparecido en cierta forma, aunque continuaba sin sonreír, pero eso era de esperarse.

Las manos de Severus trabajaban casi reverentemente en la espalda de su esposo y no pudo más que volver a pensar en aquella revelación que había obtenido la noche que los había visto desnudos y enredados.

—Ustedes eran amantes antes de mí —murmuró haciendo que ambos hombres se quedaran inmóviles. Esperó con paciencia, sabía que no se atreverían a mentirle. Para su sorpresa fue Severus quien le contestó.

—Sí, mi Señor —entrecerró los ojos tratando de controlar su temperamento antes de volver a preguntar.

—Y si eran amantes… ¿por qué demonios me involucraron entre ambos? —siseó apenas controlando su temperamento.

—Era tu guardián y Lucius era la única persona en quien podía confiar.

—¿Y decidieron sacrificar su amor por mí? —preguntó con sarcasmo. —Me destruyeron —susurró con veneno en su voz.

—Y lo estamos pagando —le contestó Severus tan serenamente que sólo logró irritar más a Harry.

—Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera consiguieron lo que querían —el silencio que siguió a la declaración lo sorprendió un poco. Más cuando Severus resumió el masaje que le daba a Lucius. Por primera vez sintió que algo se le escapaba. —¿No es así?

—Tenemos exactamente lo que queríamos —susurró el moreno sin mirarle.

La incredulidad en la voz de Harry sólo se cortaba con la furia que sentía. —¿Qué?

—Queríamos al ministerio bajo nuestro control. Lo tenemos. Queríamos una nueva era de orden en el mundo mágico y la conseguimos.

Harry se levantó con lentitud de donde se hallaba y se acercó con calma mortal a ambos hombres. —¿A qué se refieren? —ante el silencio sintió reventar. —¡Explíquense, ahora! —rugió. El hecho de que su magia emanara de su cuerpo lista para castigarlos no ayudaba en nada, era como si el aire en la habitación se hubiera vuelto pesado. —Porque yo los veía a ambos gobernando de la misma forma en que Voldemort quería… sólo que el mundo estaría a los pies de ustedes y no a los suyos. Yo destruí esos planes.

Cuando ninguno de los dos hombres contestó no pudo controlarse más y sin aviso alguno se internó en la mente que debía haber planificado todo aquello… la mente de Severus Snape.

Rebuscó con violencia en la mente de Severus ignorando el agudo grito de dolor. Separó abruptamente cientos de recuerdos que ya conocía, unos en los que había participado, unos que había visto en sueños, unos que había robado alguna vez desde un pensadero y llegó hasta los recuerdos de aquella noche fatídica en que le había asegurado que su única salvación era unirse a Lucius.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba… entre todos aquellos recuerdos la memoria del futuro impredecible, todas las acciones y sus posibles resultados, lo que el hombre había estado analizando antes de llegar a la conclusión de que casarlo con Lucius era lo mejor.

En la mente de Severus los diferentes escenarios se sucedieron vívidamente. El hombre lo había imaginado abandonado, traicionado por sus mismos amigos, atrapado en Azkabán por asesino y hasta consumiéndose en una mazmorra mientras el Lord se alimentaba de su magia. Severus también lo había imaginado decidido, poderoso, dirigiendo el ataque final, Lucius a un lado y Severus al otro, convirtiendo a Voldemort en cenizas y convirtiéndose en los salvadores del mundo mágico.

Y los escenarios que el hombre había imaginado después de la victoria se veía a Harry dirigiendo el ministerio como el propio ministro de magia. En otros lo veía dirigiendo todo desde un lugar lejano o a través de una marioneta estratégicamente colocada en el asiento del ministro. Severus había considerado todas las suertes derivadas de esos escenarios, incluyendo la muerte de ambos a manos de Harry. Todas esas posibilidades habían sido consideradas y Severus las había aceptado todas, siempre y cuando Voldemort fuera derrotado y un nuevo orden fuera establecido.

Tenían exactamente lo que querían y lo habían arriesgado todo por ello.

La ira de Harry hizo que quisiera hundirse más en aquellos recuerdos, desgarrando los pensamientos del hombre al hacerlo para desenterrar todo lo que le habían estado ocultando. La vorágine de imágenes amenazó con ahogarlo, vio a Severus dirigiéndolo y a Lucius ordenándole, ambos forzándolo a lo mismo, a dirigir el ministerio de magia. Y él lo había hecho, la manipulación de ambos hombres lo había obligado a hacer exactamente lo que querían.

De pronto, entre toda aquella oscuridad, uno de los pensamientos del hombre brilló tenuemente y Harry, como enloquecido, estiró su mano para destruirlo. Pero al acercarse escuchó un grito débil y las voces alrededor suyo se acallaron repentinamente. Era un grito pequeño, como el llanto de un niño. Eso hizo que Harry se detuviera completamente. La mano que antes se acercaba con intenciones de destruir ahora se acercó con reverencia.

Un niño recién nacido, de cabellos negros, reía en brazos de su padre.

Se sintió indigno de rozar siquiera aquel pensamiento y, sin embargo, quiso hacerlo. El dolor se sintió como la mordedura de una serpiente, un dolor que lo arrojó fuera de la mente de Severus como si fuera en defensa propia.

Sus oídos tintineaban con la fuerza de un grito y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

—Sacrilegio… —susurró instintivamente.

Cuando pudo volver a enfocarse en la realidad el silencio alrededor suyo era como una nube premonitoria. Miró a su alrededor, parecía como si una fuerte explosión hubiera limpiado el área donde se hallaba y un poco más allá dos cuerpos… desnudos y frágiles.

Lucius sujetaba a Severus que parecía haber perdido la consciencia. Temblaba visiblemente mientras intentaba proteger el cuerpo del moreno con el suyo. Parpadeó y pudo aclararse más la vista y notar que los cuerpos de ambos estaban lacerados. Se levantó tambaleante y se acercó, cayendo de rodillas al lado de ambos. El rubio tenía los ojos cerrados y sus labios murmuraban rápidamente algo que parecía una plegaria.

—Sacrilegio —volvió a susurrar, horrorizado por sus propias acciones en contra del hombre.

Severus sangraba por la nariz y por los oídos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pero Lucius no respondió, continuó murmurando desesperadamente acariciando los finos cabellos como si con eso calmara al moreno inconsciente. Sólo entonces Harry notó el fino hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por la mejilla opuesta del moreno comenzando en su boca. —No… —gimió arrodillándose al lado de ambos, desesperado por hacer que el hombre respondiera.

—¡No! —gritó con obstinación y la magia obedeció sus deseos, atrapando el hálito de vida que estaba a punto de abandonar el cuerpo del hombre y regresándolo a la fuerza cual si fuera una mariposa de luz. La sangre que se había derramado regresó por las mismas heridas de las cuales había brotado y la carne se cerró, sanándose lentamente. El corazón de Severus volvió a latir, débil, pero constante.

—Enérvate —murmuró y para asombro de Lucius, los ojos negros se abrieron con un profundo suspiro del pecho hundido. La pálida mano de Lucius acarició la aún más pálida mejilla de Severus. Los pálidos labios besaron la frente del aún confundido moreno que sólo pudo volver a cerrarlos con cansancio.

Severus no había podido escapársele, pero no sabía si la criatura había sobrevivido. Se arrastró para quedar más cerca y ante la mirada atónita del rubio puso su mano en el vientre de su guardián. Para su alivio, sintió la magia del niño, pura e intacta. Luego pasó su mano al vientre de su esposo para comprobar que su criatura también estuviera intacta.

Dejó escapar un torturado suspiro antes de dejarse caer sobre sus talones y llevarse las manos a los cabellos. Le faltaba el aire por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Algo en su pecho se había abierto, como un portal de ladrillos que se movía, giraba y se reacomodaba para abrir un hueco en la pared por donde comenzaban a fluir los sentimientos que una vez había desterrado de su alma. Dolía, mientras más luchaba por regresarlos a su lugar más rápido se regaban. Como si fuera veneno ardían desde su pecho hasta sus ojos.

Gritó entre dientes y se puso en pie tambaleante intentando escapar de aquel lugar maldito que él mismo había creado. La magia entendió su deseo y en un instante desapareció, llevándolo lejos.

*******

Sus ojos verdes bebieron el árido paisaje como si fuera agua para su alma. No tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero todo lo que podía ver era tierra dura y desértica. Había querido huir y ahora se hallaba en aquel lugar inhóspito con sus gruesas ropas sancochándole la piel bajo el ardiente sol. Con un poco de magia sus ropas se refrescaron y él sol dejó de parecerle tan molesto. 

Comenzó a caminar, sin tener ningún destino, buscando algo que no entendía. Justo en esos momentos no quería sentir, desarraigar de su mente todo lo que acababa de hacer. Le pesaba y lo hacía sentir culpable. Y la culpa le dolía en el pecho de nuevo. Por primera vez desde que venciera a Voldemort sentía remordimiento de sus actos.

Vio un enorme cactus de tronco muy grueso, cubierto de largas y punzantes espinas y decidió acercarse para observarlo. Era la primera vez que veía uno y le pareció horrible. No tenía hojas, no daba sombra, no era hermoso y estaba allí al parecer sin propósito alguno. Con unas palabras transmutó el cactus en un hermoso árbol de hojas verdes y anchas. Ahora era algo hermoso y digno de admirar. Se sentó a la sombra de este a meditar.

Severus tenía razón. Les había dado lo que querían. Aquellos dos hombres malditos habían logrado sus deseos de cambiar al mundo mágico, incluso a costa de su propia libertad. Pero si lo pensaba a la luz de lo que había visto en la mente del maestro de pociones, perder la libertad era menos de lo que habían estado dispuestos a arriesgar. Si lo que había visto era cierto, entonces habían estado dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para lograrlo.

Así de mucho habían anhelado ese cambio. Ahora el mundo mágico estaba en paz, libre de Voldemort y protegido por su magia. Incluso Dumbledore había arriesgado su vida por esa misma finalidad. Él había sido tan solo una herramienta para sus intenciones. Aún cuando se hubiera vuelto un bastardo sin alma, decidido a castigarlos por los métodos que habían utilizado en su persona, el resultado era el mismo. Siempre sería un Gryffindor.

El hecho de que había estado a punto de herir a dos inocentes le carcomía el corazón de una forma dolorosa. Eso lo habría convertido en un monstruo similar a Voldemort. El solo pensamiento amenazaba con hacerlo enloquecer. Su respiración se volvió laboriosa y finalmente no pudo contener un grito de rabia y tristeza que lo hizo caer a tierra y doblarse sobre sí mismo.

Así fue como terminó recibiendo la noche, aun en el suelo. Cuando finalmente decidió enderezarse le dolía el cuerpo y sentía frío. Con un poco de magia logró encender una fogata y se envolvió en sus ropas que ahora emanaban un poco de calor.

Sus sueños esa noche estuvieron plagados de imágenes grotescas y de pesadillas, como nunca las había sentido. Su mayor temor siendo el terminar convertido en el mismo monstruo que había destruido.

Despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente para notar que la hoguera se había apagado y que el cactus que había transmutado en árbol se había comenzado a marchitar por falta de agua. Lo volvió a su estado original. Ahora entendía que aquel inhóspito lugar solo podía ser habitado por aquellos que lograran sobrevivirlo. Un frondoso árbol no estaba, de ninguna forma, calificado para sobrevivir allí.

Horas más tarde y aún caminando sin rumbo, sintió hambre y quiso detenerse. Su magia no podía protegerlo totalmente de los rayos del sol, sin embargo, se negaba a regresar aún. No quería enfrentarse a aquellos dos hombres, aunque sintiera que no habían pagado sus culpas. Su corazón se sentía desprotegido y sabía que si en esos momentos alguno de ellos le daba una mirada llena de temor su propia alma se derrumbaría. No quería perdonarlos aún.

En esos momentos le pareció escuchar el sonido de un ave a lo lejos, por lo que aguzó la mirada intentando ver de dónde provenía. Solo alcanzó a ver un cactus, no tan alto como el primero, ni tan grueso, pero sí con múltiples ramas. Se acercó con curiosidad, tan cerca que si quería podía hincarse los dedos con las espinas.

Así fue como pudo ver que el tronco era de un verde muy intenso y tenía la apariencia de seda. Deseó tocarlo y para poder hacerlo, sacó una pequeña daga que guardaba bajo sus ropas y cortó una hilera de espinas. Finalmente pudo tocar la verde superficie y le pareció que era mucho más frágil que cualquier tronco u hoja. Entonces entendió que las espinas eran su única protección.

—Excelente técnica —murmuró pensativo. Aquella planta se protegía de la misma forma en que él había protegido su propio corazón.

También descubrió que pegados al tronco había capullos. Con un poco de magia hizo que uno de ellos floreciera y se maravilló por los hermosos colores que contenía. Eso le sacó una pequeña sonrisa. La flor no tardó mucho en volver a cerrarse a causa del sol. A pesar de lo tosco y burdo que era el cactus, su misterio le causaba mucha curiosidad. Era como un enigma para él, que jamás había visto uno antes.

Escuchó nuevamente el canto de un ave y también el revoleteo. Rodeó la enorme planta y descubrió que había un ave que podía, si quería, posarse entre las espinas sin que estas la dañaran. Intentó acercarse para verla mejor con tan mala suerte que asustó al pequeño animal. Pensó que eso era todo hasta que descubrió que en el tronco del cactus había una especie de hueco.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que el ave regresó y la vio entrar. De inmediato escuchó el sonido de polluelos y supo que aquel era el nido. Quiso acercarse, pero las ramas torcidas y las espinas se lo impidieron.

Entonces entendió, que incluso aquella fea planta, torcida y llena de espinas, podía albergar cosas hermosas en su frágil interior.

Sonrió complacido, hasta que recordó su propia realidad. Vivía en un lugar tan inhóspito, árido y seco donde solo podía sobrevivir protegiendo su corazón de la misma forma que aquel cactus. Con todo, parecía que una pequeña avecilla intentaba hacerse hueco en su frágil corazón.

Dolía. Aquel proceso dolía y lo hacía sentir extraño. No quería que sucediera y sin embargo… ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?

Aquellas dos serpientes que habitaban con él en aquella casa eran las únicas personas que había permitido estar cerca de él día y noche. La presencia de ambos le era necesaria, si no lo fuera no habría actuado de aquella forma tan posesiva que incluso había retado a la muerte para que se los devolviera.

Esas dos serpientes eran su familia.

Sintió deseos de regresar y la magia lo llevó de regreso a las afueras de la mansión. Por un momento la silueta de esta recortada contra el cielo no le pareció tan lúgubre como había imaginado. La luz que se colaba por las ventanas parecía darle la bienvenida de regreso. Lo único lúgubre del lugar era la situación que él mismo había escogido para sus habitantes.

La puerta de entrada se abrió para recibirlo y allí encontró a quien menos se esperaba. Lucius, sentado en una de las sillas del recibidor, se había quedado dormido en dirección a la puerta. Era como si hubiera estado aguardando su regreso. Los rubios cabellos cubrían sus hombros, notando que habían crecido en esos años.

Se acercó en silencio, casi sin respirar y observó el rostro del hombre al que había sido obligado a llamar esposo como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera. Las líneas que marcaban la arrogancia del hombre habían sido borradas por su propia mano a fuerza de humillaciones. Ahora solo quedaba una línea marcada en su ceño, una línea que denotaba preocupación.

¿Por quién? ¿Acaso era por Severus?

—Somnus —susurró apuntándole con la varita. La postura del hombre no cambió, pero él se acercó más confiadamente sabiendo que no se despertaría. Con cuidado lo levantó de la silla, sintiendo que apenas pesaba nada y se dispuso a llevarlo a la habitación. Al llegar lo depositó con cuidado en la cama y transmutó sus ropas a unas más cómodas. Luego de asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, salió en busca de su guardián, Severus. Lo encontró apoyado en una de las paredes del pasillo, al parecer iba en dirección al recibidor. —Severus.

El hombre se sorprendió al verlo. Al parecer no esperaba que regresara tan pronto. Harry lo vio intentar enderezar sin lograrlo y lo reprendió.

—Deberías estar descansando.

—Sí, mi señor —el moreno en estado bajó la cabeza y trató nuevamente de enderezarse para continuar su camino, pero no lo logró. Harry suspiró y se acercó, ignorando el asustado quejido que se le escapó al hombre cuando lo obligó a pasar un brazo por su cuello. Con cuidado lo levantó del suelo y lo sintió tan liviano como Lucius.

Severus se aferró con renuencia de su cuello para sentirse más seguro y Harry lo llevó con mucho cuidado a la recámara de Lucius. Lo depositó al lado del rubio con el mismo cuidado, haciendo que se recostara y pusiera la cabeza sobre la almohada. —Ambos deben descansar —susurró. Quiso decir que debían hacerlo por el bien de los bebés, pero las palabras no le salían. Su mirada se quedó fija en los vientres de ambos, queriendo preguntar si se sentían bien, si no les había causado mayor daño.

El hombre pareció entender su dilema, como si pudiera sentir a dónde tenía puestos los ojos. Tal vez su curiosidad era demasiado evidente, pero Severus terminó por abrir la camisa de su pijama y dejar al descubierto su vientre hinchado.

Harry suprimió un gesto de asombro, pero sus ojos brillaron extasiados. Antes de saberlo se había movido un poco más cerca del hombre y había colocado su mano en el cálido vientre. Severus ladeó la cabeza para ocultar los sentimientos que aquella caricia le provocaba en aquel sensible lugar. Cuando pareció que Harry se había calmado un poco, extendió la mano hacia Lucius y abrió la camisa de su pijama para que el joven pudiera verlo también. El moreno de ojos verdes extendió la otra mano para acariciar también el vientre de Lucius. Se sentían tan cálidos.

La piel de ambos era muy suave y mostraba el lustre de estar estirada al máximo, surcada por venas azules aquí y allá. Una familia, como sólo su torcida vida se la iba a permitir. Pero era suya. Quizás no la amaría, el amor no era algo a lo cual estuviera acostumbrado, pero la protegería.

Qué más daba si la había expropiado de otros, ellos no tenían más opción como tampoco se la habían dado a él. Y eso, a sus ojos y en su mente, era justo.

*******

Lucius despertó tan normal como siempre, sintiendo el pecho de Severus subir y bajar tranquilamente bajo su cabeza. Sus dedos fueron de inmediato a acariciar el vientre del hombre y fue entonces que recibió la sorpresa de su vida. El vientre estaba completamente plano. De hecho, podía sentirle las costillas. —¡Severus! —exclamó y dos cabezas morenas sobre la cama se levantaron sobresaltadas.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Severus desde el otro lado del cuerpo bajo sus manos. Siguió con los ojos el pecho, el cuello hasta llegar al rostro y descubrir quién era el que realmente estaba a su lado. Sus ojos grises se cruzaron con las pupilas verde esmeralda de Harry. Intentó retroceder por instinto, pero un brazo lo mantuvo en su lugar.

—Ten cuidado. Podrías caerte —murmuró el joven que en esos momentos se sentía molido por el tiempo que había pasado en el desierto.

—Mi señor —gimió confundido, sólo para recibir una especie de regaño.

—Shh… ambos necesitan descansar y esta vez me voy a asegurar de que lo hagan —con todo, Lucius trató de separarse y Harry frunció el ceño. —¿Lucius?

—Necesito… ir al baño —murmuró por lo bajo.

—Lucius, ve al baño de una buena vez y controla tu cuerpo —gruñó Severus con los ojos cerrados.

—Yo sé controlar mi cuerpo —masculló el rubio con molestia.

—¿Entonces por qué no puedes controlarlo en las mañanas? —la voz del maestro de pociones se escuchaba maliciosa.

—¿Cuál es su problema? —preguntó el moreno por lo bajo y casi pudo imaginar la expresión maliciosa en el rostro de Severus.

—La abstinencia —susurró Severus disfrutando de la expresión que causó la aseveración en la cara del rubio. 

—¿Cómo te atreves…? Tú… tú…, pero no es de extrañar viniendo de un bloque de hielo viviente —el gruñido de Lucius parecía querer masticar al otro.

—Mi libido está muy bien, gracias. Una pena que el tuyo sea tan grande como tu ego.

Harry los escuchó, primero con sorpresa, luego con algo de molestia, pero finalmente tuvo que hacer todo lo posible por no echarse a reír allí mismo. Con los renovados esfuerzos de Lucius por separarse fue que sintió contra su muslo la verdadera razón de todo aquello. Sus ojos fueron de inmediato a los grises que temerosos se quedaron fijos en los suyos a la espera de lo que sucedería ahora que sabía la verdadera razón de por qué estaba tan inquieto.

Cinco años sin ser tocado por Lucius y de pronto se le antojaba, sólo por capricho, tocar a Lucius y ver cómo reaccionaba. Lo acercó aún más, presionando contra su muslo las caderas del rubio para susurrarle al oído. —¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por mi amante esposo? —casi se echó a reír cuando el cuerpo del rubio se tensó, pero de la misma forma contuvo la respiración.

—Mi señor… —el temor en la voz del hombre pareció contraerle el pecho de una forma extraña. 

Se separó un poco y se volteó hacia Severus para susurrarle un hechizo.

—Somnus —el hombre quedó dormido al instante y Harry rodó su cuerpo un poco mientras las sábanas lo cubrían mágicamente. Luego de asegurarse que estaba en una posición cómoda se volteó hacia Lucius. —No quiero molestarlo, necesita todo el descanso posible.

El rubio le dio una mirada incrédula cuando Harry lo hizo recostar en la cama. Un jadeo tembloroso escapó de sus labios cuando el moreno le abrió la camisa del pijama. No estaba seguro de lo que haría, solo recordaba los castigos que hasta hacía pocos meses atrás el moreno solía aplicarle. No podía evitar temblar mientras imaginaba lo que podía sucederle si reaccionaba de mala manera a sus avances.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse extraño. Harry era su esposo, de cierta forma estaba en su derecho. Cerró los ojos al sentir que el moreno acariciaba sus muslos con suavidad. Jamás el Gryffindor había hecho aquello por voluntad propia y él estaba demasiado excitado para pensar con claridad luego de sentir la caricia.

Harry se pegó a su costado y la caricia se volvió más íntima, incitando sus sentidos tal y como le había enseñado. Jadeó con sorpresa al sentir la mano moverse a su sexo. Luego de eso la voluntad y el temor de Lucius se disolvieron con rapidez. Harry le bajó el pantalón del pijama lo suficiente como para maniobrar con mayor libertad, comenzando un ritmo un poco lento al principio que fue aumentando según los jadeos y gemidos de placer del hombre.

Lucius, a pesar de estar excitado, tardó mucho más de lo que Harry pensaba en alcanzar su placer. Era como si hubiera desarrollado una resistencia especial. Pero era de esperarse, con aquellos años de abstinencia forzada y luego dependiendo de un Severus cuyo cuerpo estaba ya cansado.

El rubio se cubrió la cara con el brazo para ocultar su vergüenza cuando las caricias de Harry lo hicieron gemir su placer de forma indecente. El cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía suavemente de una forma que Harry no había visto antes. Realmente lo había afectado.

Retiró su mano humedecida de la carne del hombre cuando lo sintió calmarse un poco. Recordaba aquella sensación, el olor tan característico de aquel fluido de Lucius. ¿Cómo podía haberla olvidado? Sin embargo, hacía cinco años que él había permanecido alejado del hombre, cinco años durante los cuales su cuerpo había madurado hasta convertirse en el de un adulto. Lo había estado ignorando, empujando ese hecho al fondo de su mente. Pero justo ese día, con los dedos humedecidos, con el cuerpo de su esposo suavemente sonrojado por el placer justo a su lado, se halló en la extraña encrucijada de llevarse los dedos a la lengua y recordar.

*******

—Te estás comportando como una estúpida primeriza —exclamó Severus sintiéndose realmente frustrado.

—¡No soy una estúpida primeriza! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Soy un mago y de sangre pura! ¡Pero no se supone que esté embarazado! —la frase que había comenzado como un gruñido adquirió al final la cualidad de una muy infantil queja.

—Florecita —murmuró el moreno con la misma inmadurez.

—¡No soy ninguna florecita, Severus, retira lo que dijiste! —gruñó Lucius sin darse cuenta de lo tonto que se escuchaba. Pero Severus no ayudaba al caso comportándose de la misma forma.

—No voy a retirarlo, es la verdad.

—¡Retíralo!

Justo en esos momentos Harry entró a la recámara y rodó los ojos con inusual fastidio al ver que los dos hombres estaban nuevamente tomándose de los cuellos. Con un movimiento despreocupado de su varita levitó a Lucius de vuelta a su lado de la cama y lo dejó sentado en ella mientras Severus quedó del otro lado. Lucius por su parte, había continuado atacando verbalmente a Severus aun cuando flotaba en el aire.

Harry se acercó al rubio mientras este seguía con su diatriba y mientras aún hablaba le puso de frente un plato de frutillas endulzadas con crema.

—Eres un bastardo, Severus, un maldito bastardo hijo de… Oh, frutillas con crema —era asombroso como unas pocas hormonas habían podido con toda la compostura de Lucius Malfoy convirtiéndolo en una queja ambulante hasta que veía algo dulce. Lucius simplemente había sido absorbido por el ente que le redondeaba el vientre haciéndose dueño de su cordura.

Severus por su parte estaba cada día más y más cansado. A pesar de haberse librado de la maldición que afectaba su cuerpo, la misma lo había debilitado por tanto tiempo que necesitaría más que un par de meses para recuperarse, si es que alguna vez lo hacía. Mientras estuviera embarazado, el descanso no sería suficiente. Harry se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a voltearse de forma que no viera cómo Lucius engullía literalmente las frutas. Puso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a masajearlos. Mientras Lucius parecía haber perdido la cordura, Severus había alcanzado nuevos niveles de gruñonería.

Harry, aunque no lo demostrara, se preocupaba más por el moreno que por Lucius, temía que llegado el momento no pudiera resistir el alumbramiento.

—Debes comer algo —le susurró al oído— aún estás débil.

—¿Realmente importa? —le susurró de vuelta el moreno.

—Sí, por el niño.

—Tendré fuerzas suficientes para eso, mi señor. Su ahijado no tendrá problemas para nacer —con eso, la poca comunicación entre ambos se extinguió y sólo quedaron las manos de Harry acariciando los hombros de Severus, aliviándolo.

*******

Toda la noche estuvo vigilando la figura dormida, aun cuando ninguno de los dos hombres podía verlo bajo su capa. Severus respiraba con dificultad mientras Lucius, demasiado agotado, se había quedado dormido a su lado.

Temprano en la mañana enviaría a buscar a un medimago especializado en embarazo masculino para que se quedara permanentemente en la mansión. Apenas faltaban dos semanas para el alumbramiento de ambos. Se levantó de donde se encontraba y se acercó a la cama para notar que Severus no había estado durmiendo como pensaba, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba el techo sin apenas moverse. Sus manos acariciaban como al descuido su vientre bajo el pijama, pero tan suavemente que apenas se notaba.

Cada cierto tiempo cerraba los ojos como si el dolor lo agobiara y al cabo, aún con la oscuridad, Harry pudo ver las lágrimas correr sobre las pálidas mejillas.

Tirando toda precaución al aire, se presentó en la habitación, sentándose a un lado del hombre. —Severus —lo llamó. Los ojos negros se movieron en su dirección con lentitud. —¿Qué te sucede? Me dijiste que no me preocupara.

—No mentí, mi señor. No debe preocuparse por mí. La criatura estará bien.

—¿Y tú?

—No debe preocuparse por mí… —susurró quedamente y fue entonces que Harry comprendió lo que le estaba sucediendo al maestro de pociones.

—No… no permitiré que me dejes —Severus lo miró con incredulidad.

—Sé… que mis errores han sido grandes. Que aún no pago ni la mitad de ellos —volvió a susurrar cansado. —Lo siento.

—No, Severus, no lo entiendes. No te doy permiso para que me dejes, te lo prohíbo. No me puedes abandonar tú también —siseó con ira en el oído del hombre, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo que sus ojos ardían nuevamente.

—No puedes, no puedes —susurró con fiereza sobre el pecho del hombre— te lo prohíbo —gimió con desesperación.

Sorpresivamente Severus se encontró acariciando los crespos cabellos con paciencia y ternura.

—¿Qué caso tiene? —murmuró el hombre con cansancio— el daño ya está hecho… y yo no puedo sobrevivirlo —Harry sabía que no se refería sólo al daño hecho a su persona… sino también a la maldición que su propio padrino, Sirius, le había puesto y que él había roto.

—Encontraré la forma.

—¿Para qué? Ya no vale de nada que sobreviva —le interrumpió su guardián.

—¡No! No te irás. Eres lo único que me queda. Tú y Lucius son lo único que me queda… lo único mío. No pueden dejarme.

Con la leve conmoción Lucius se despertó y sorprendido observó al joven ojiverde enterrado en el pecho de su compañero escuchando sin querer parte de lo que hablaban. Sabía perfectamente que Severus no estaba bien… era demasiado tarde para que su cuerpo se recuperara por sí mismo y en adición el embarazo drenaba sus energías rápidamente. Pero le sorprendía que su esposo reaccionara de aquella forma tan inesperada.

—¡Son míos! —exclamó de pronto entre enojado y desesperado y Lucius brincó asustado cuando la mano de Harry lo tomó de la muñeca y lo haló sorpresivamente hacia Severus. —¡Míos! —volvió a decir y de repente, como si se desinflara susurró. —No tengo nada más.

Por encima de los cabellos alborotados sus ojos grises se encontraron con los tristes de Severus. Sabía que iba a morir y no haría nada por remediarlo y eso le dolía también a Lucius. Al igual que el hombre de ojos negros, Lucius se giró hacia el joven y le acarició con suavidad los cabellos despeinados.

—Encontraremos la forma —susurró y Severus lo miró con incredulidad.

El silencio se alargó hasta que finalmente los pequeños estremecimientos de su esposo dieron paso a robustos sollozos de angustia y dolor.

*******

Harry se hallaba, junto con el medimago, en la habitación donde yacía Severus. Pronto, muy pronto la criatura nacería y tendría que actuar con rapidez. Los signos vitales de Severus disminuían con cada segundo mientras él acariciaba tranquilamente sus negros cabellos.

Lucius se hallaba en la habitación contigua. Al parecer su criatura tardaría unos días más. Pero ahora era el momento de Severus y no podía apartarse de él ni por un instante. En cuanto la criatura naciera… era un proceso delicado… no porque fuera difícil, sino por el estado de debilidad de Severus. Pero él era Harry Potter. Tenía que lograrlo.

Severus estaba adormecido, no iban a arriesgarse y esperar a que la criatura naciera por sí misma. El medimago iba a intervenirlo mágicamente, así evitaría los riesgos. Y mientras preparaba las cosas Harry continuaba acariciando los negros cabellos, su mente puesta en aquella imagen de Severus con su niño en brazos y su risa enronquecida por falta de uso resonando junto con la tierna risa del pequeño.

El procedimiento apenas tomó unos minutos y el llanto apenas audible de la criatura hizo que saliera de su inacción como si despertara de un profundo y pesado sueño.

—Anima, aevus et flos aevi alienatio —y se inclinó sobre los labios de Severus, besándolo por primera vez, hundiendo su lengua en la boca relajada, sellando efectivamente cualquier espacio entre ambos y cubriendo por completo sus labios.

El interior de su boca comenzó a iluminarse y el medimago fue testigo de cómo aquella luz fue aumentando para luego comenzar a fluir al interior de la boca de su paciente como si se tratara de una corriente viva.

Harry dejó que sus esperanzas, sus anhelos y el amor que nunca le había nacido, se mezclara en aquella corriente mágica. Todo aquello que había sido sepultado bajo los horrores de la guerra, de su niñez y de sus años adolescentes, todo lo que se había truncado en él y que ya no podría usar, todo eso lo dejó ir en aquel beso.

La energía continuó fluyendo aun cuando ya había terminado de limpiar al niño y de asegurarse que estaba en perfectas condiciones. Finalmente, la luz disminuyó y el joven terminó el beso.

—Listo —murmuró antes de perder el conocimiento y caer al suelo.

*******

Harry despertó sobresaltado pero unas manos lo hicieron regresar a la cama. Giró de inmediato para ver a Lucius sentado en la cama y sonriéndole. Lucius nunca le había sonreído y era tan extraño.

—¿Dónde está Severus?

—Me ofende que sólo pienses en Severus y no apartes un sólo pensamiento para tu esposo — Miró a Lucius extrañado no tan sólo por la forma tan —juguetona— en que le hablaba sino por la felicidad que parecía irradiar el hombre. Sus ojos verdes siguieron el contorno de su cuerpo y entonces supo qué era lo que estaba mal. A Lucius le faltaba el acostumbrado abultamiento.

—¿Lucius? —musitó al tiempo que extendía una mano para tocar su vientre. —¿Los niños?

—Ambos están bien, incluyendo a Severus —Harry cerró los ojos aliviado— le diré a Sev que ya despertaste —sin esperar el rubio se levantó dejándolo sólo en su habitación. Se sentía levemente mareado, pero de todas formas hizo el esfuerzo de sentarse en la cama.

Al poco rato Lucius y un Severus con mucho mejor semblante entraron a la habitación. Ambos con un niño en brazos y se sentaron uno a cada lado.

—Son… hermosos —murmuró sin más palabras. Ambos niños eran tan pálidos como sus padres. Uno de ellos, el de Severus, dormía plácidamente mientras que el de Lucius, con enormes ojos grises se movía alegremente. —Perfectos —Lucius le dio a cargar el que estaba despierto y antes de saberlo se hallaba con el niño en brazos.

Levantó la vista hacia Severus y notó, por primera vez, que se veía mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. De hecho… se veía más joven… un par de años, tal vez, pero definitivamente más joven.

Ya entrada la noche Harry aún seguía en la habitación de Lucius y Severus. La enorme cama había sido agrandada aún más y los pequeños dormían plácidamente entre sus padres, uno a cada lado. Harry no se hallaba en la cama con ellos, simplemente se deleitaba en observarlos a los cuatro. De cuando en cuando sus ojos se paseaban de arriba a abajo por el cuerpo de Severus, preguntándose cuánto habría cambiado el hombre y deseando ver por sí mismo los cambios en el cuerpo desnudo. También paseaba sus ojos por el cuerpo de Lucius, que siempre había sido más definido y grácil que el de Severus. Y mientras hacía eso le pasaban por la mente pensamientos que nunca había albergado y que pronto lo hicieron poner en pie y salir de la habitación.

Su vida había cambiado y todo había comenzado unos nueve meses atrás. Ahora le venían pensamientos llenos de melancolía porque su cuerpo comenzaba a querer algo que sabía no podría obtener… al menos no de la forma en que hubiera querido. Sí, tenía una familia, a la fuerza, pero era suya… y aun así esa frase, a la fuerza, le parecía la mosca en el jugo de calabaza. Negra, pequeña, pero incapaz de permitirle disfrutar siquiera un sorbo.

Llegó a su cuarto con paso lento, aún estaba débil, pero no iba a molestar a nadie para que le ayudaran a llegar a su habitación, menos cuando se suponía que era el regente del mundo mágico. Se apoyó en la ventana de la habitación, cansado, pero sin sueño. Desde allí contempló lo vasto de la tierra que lo rodeaba, lo que había sido alguna vez la mansión Malfoy y ahora era conocida por todos como la Mansión del Lord.

Podía decir fácilmente que lo que era hoy día era lo que le habían forzado a ser. Pero ahora que podía decidir su propia suerte y que estaba seguro de que nadie osaría interponerse en lo que quería o dejaba de querer no se sentía capaz de cambiar lo que era. Ahora tenía el poder para cambiar lo que quisiera de su vida, tenía la fuerza de voluntad para lograrlo si se lo proponía. Sin embargo… todos aquellos sueños de su niñez seguían siendo eso, sueños. Los sueños de un niño que ya no existía ni siquiera en sus propios sueños de lord.

Hundió el rostro entre las manos y volvió a llorar. Esta vez por algo que hubiera querido y no podría ser ya jamás. ¿Qué más le quedaba, si ya no tenía sueños ni esperanzas de nada mejor? Un puñado de sueños infantiles que ya no lo satisfacían porque lo que había hecho lo separaba abismalmente de lo que aquel niño quiso alguna vez. Porque el sueño de su mundo mágico ya lo había cumplido. Paz y orden mientras él viviera.

Ahora era la figura en el poder. El nombre que provocaba respeto y temor en unos; admiración e inspiración en otros. Pero ya no era ni se sentía como un ser humano. Se había convertido en un icono, un símbolo. Lo que era por fuera ya también lo era por dentro. Era un algo, no un alguien… así como lo había sido alguna vez en la casa de sus tíos.

Sus verdes órbitas cristalinas observaron el paisaje, bebiendo sus colores como el que está a punto de sumergirse y aspira por última vez. Esa imagen y la imagen de todo lo que alguna vez había querido tendrían que durarle por el resto de su existencia. Se retiró entonces unos pasos y la ventana se cerró sin necesidad de un gesto suyo, sólo por su voluntad.

La forma de la ventana se contorsionó sobre la pared, derritiéndose hasta convertirse en parte de la pared de piedra. Dio unos pasos más atrás y otras dos ventanas aparecieron ante sus ojos. Esas también se cerraron y giró sobre sí mismo. Todas las ventanas de su habitación se cerraron con su sola mirada y se disolvieron, incluso la puerta de entrada. La oscuridad se tornó absoluta, como se sentía su propia alma. Miró hacia arriba y un pequeño tragaluz de colores apareció. Un rayo de luz se coló por el cristal iluminándole el rostro.

Extendió sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras permitía que su magia se liberara en todas direcciones como hilos de luz. En un principio los filamentos eran apenas nada, pero pronto comenzaron a unirse, ramificarse y crecer. Su cuerpo se fue desvaneciendo hasta que finalmente quedó como un nudo de luz en donde antes había estado de pie, pulsando al ritmo de sus propios latidos demostrando que estaba vivo, pero haciéndose imposible de alcanzar nuevamente.

Sólo dos venas luminosas se extendían, casi como una, en dirección al cuarto donde descansaban Severus y Lucius, ramificándose en cuatro, pero siempre dos más fuertes que las otras. Esas dos se tejieron en la magia de los dos pequeños que dormían.

El niño de Lucius estornudó levemente mientras que el de Severus arrugó el ceño haciendo un puchero enojado antes de volver a relajar su angelical rostro.

*******

Al día siguiente Lucius despertó con la extraña sensación de que había sucedido algo importante. Era como si desde alguna parte los estuvieran observando a él y a Severus. Claro que sabía que Harry siempre los observaba, pero era más cosa de a ratos, no como esa sensación de estar en el verde interior de aquellas pupilas sin inocencia.

—Sev —susurró el nombre por lo bajo y el hombre despertó. Los niños dormían plácidamente al lado de su respectivo progenitor.

—¿Qué sucede? —gruñó levemente el moreno.

—¿Sientes eso? —volvió a susurrar mientras tomaba a su niño aún dormido en brazos. Severus entonces se desperezó un poco más e intentó discernir a qué se refería el rubio. Al dejar que sus sentidos se extendieran por el lugar también lo sintió. Era como una consciencia viva, palpitando en las paredes del lugar… en el suelo, en el techo, en los retratos, incluso en las sábanas. Con un poco de nerviosismo tomó a su niño de sobre la cama.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —Lucius se levantó de la cama y Severus le siguió. No era como si nunca hubieran despertado solos, pero algo les urgía a encontrar al hombre de ojos verdes. Llegaron hasta el pasillo que daba a la habitación de su Lord, de Harry y se encontraron con el muro de piedra. Lucius confundido posó sus manos sobre el lugar y trató de buscar algo que explicara los nuevos acontecimientos.

Se cansaron de llamar y se cansaron de intentar reabrir la puerta, pero su señor no los escuchó. Sin saber qué más hacer decidieron esperar. Pero un día pasó a ser dos y dos días una semana y el lugar permanecía cerrado y la vida fuera de aquella puerta continuaba.

Ambos sabían que Harry Potter no podía haber muerto, de haberlo hecho el lugar hubiera regresado a ser lo que había sido en un principio, la Mansión Malfoy, pero el imponente castillo de piedra continuaba intacto. Y para ellos se sentía en él la presencia del joven mago.

*******

—¿Padre, podrías explicarme nuevamente lo que es el patronus? —el adolescente de rubios cabellos y hermosos ojos grises de ahora catorce años un día de verano apenas terminado su cuarto año en la escuela de Magos de Hogwarts, Inglaterra. Lucius se ajustó los pequeños lentes mientras su hijo le mostraba el libro de texto.

—¿Ya les están enseñando el patronus? —preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

—Sí, pero nosotros ya hemos visto algo parecido, aunque no usamos el hechizo del patronus para llamarlo.

—¿Algo parecido? —preguntó interesado Severus dejando a un lado el libro que tenía en su regazo para prestarle atención a su hijo, un jovencito, también de catorce, de largos y suaves cabellos negros y ojos tan negros como los suyos. La única diferencia a su rostro se semejaba al de Lucius cuando joven pues los ojos conservaban la melancolía que alguna vez tuvieran los de su padre mientras que los del hijo de Lucius eran suavemente almendrados y sutiles. —¿Dónde han visto algo parecido?

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y el moreno sacudió levemente la cabeza con el ceño arrugado mirando a su compañero como si hubiera abierto nuevamente la boca con algo que debían haberse guardado.

—Vamos, Malcom, ¿dónde vieron algo parecido? —el joven de rubios cabellos bajó la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Fue hace un tiempo atrás. Luego de nuestro onceavo cumpleaños. Estábamos jugando cerca del bosque en la parte trasera del castillo — Lucius fue a interrumpir, pero Severus levantó una mano con paciencia para que no interrumpiera al chico hasta que terminara. Malcom tomó aire nuevamente. —Endy y yo estábamos practicando hechizos cuando escuchamos sonidos extraños, como de una bestia que se acercaba desde el bosque. Mucho antes que llegara a nosotros apareció un hermoso venado, totalmente blanco, como un unicornio.

—Al principio pensamos que era eso, pero Malcom pudo ver los cuernos — Lucius y Severus se miraron.

—Un venado… ¿adulto? —los chicos asintieron.

—Apareció de la nada, como la neblina blanca que dice el libro que se forma cuando no se puede hacer el patronus correctamente. Pero era sólido, completamente sólido, porque cargó contra lo que fuese que venía hacia nosotros. Dudo que hubiera sido un dementor o un letifold.

—¿Cómo sabes que no era ninguno de esos?

—Es que… pudimos escuchar los gruñidos de lo que fuera que estaba en el bosque. Como una batalla — Malcom se había puesto en pie y gesticulaba emocionado, sus ojos grises brillando levemente mientras Endimión rodaba los ojos nuevamente antes las tonterías del rubio adolescente. —Y luego, luego regresó a vernos. Padre, era hermoso. Nunca había visto un animal tan espléndido como ese. Totalmente blanco, hasta los cuernos, seguramente era magia. No puede existir un animal así, y sus ojos… parecían estarnos observando. Diles, Endy —el rubio le dio un leve empujón al moreno quien bajó la mirada con algo de vergüenza.

—¿Endimión? —le instó su padre.

—Tenía ojos verdes… —Malcom volvió a empujarlo y Endimión gruñó suavemente antes de aclararse la garganta y arriesgarse a sonar como un estúpido, cosa que odiaba en toda la extensión de la palabra. —…y parecía que sonreía en nuestra dirección. Malcom fue lo suficientemente tonto como para saludarlo de lejos.

—Pero valió la pena, porque el venado agachó la cabeza antes de desvanecerse en el aire.

—¿Están seguro de que no tomaron un poco del vino de la fiesta? —preguntó Lucius con escepticismo intentando cubrir su mirada nerviosa.

—Lo juro por mi nimbus tres mil quinientos, modelo de prueba exclusivo —se apresuró a decir el pequeño rubio sin dudarlo. Ambos hombres volvieron sus miradas hacia Endimión quien asintió quedamente, confirmando que la historia era cierta.

—Bien… según lo que explicas, pudiera ser un… patronus, pero tendrías que darme tiempo para investigar.

—De acuerdo, ¿pero entonces me explicarás el patronus también? —preguntó aún muy animado el joven rubio en dirección a Severus.

—Claro que sí, ahijado. Te lo explicaré todo junto. Tú también estarás en la explicación, Endimión, no creas que te escaparás — Le dijo el rubio con una levísima sonrisa.

—¡Pero yo no soy el que está interesado en los patronus! —exclamó el joven con indignación.

—Pero estoy seguro de que te interesará lo que encuentre. Ahora vayan y terminen de estudiar y hacer sus asignaturas para que podamos estar listos la semana próxima —ambos jovencitos asintieron y salieron de la presencia de sus padres.

—Un patronus paternum — Musitó el moreno con un suspiro resignado.

—Con todo y los cuernos. Sabía que no podía haber desaparecido. ¿Crees que aún esté dentro de su habitación? —preguntó Lucius con suavidad.

—¿Lo dudas? —respondió Severus como si fuera imposible de cuestionar.

—¿Crees que algún día decida salir de ahí? —esta vez Lucius no recibió respuesta ya que su compañero simplemente había tomado el libro y como siempre, había evadido responderle con respecto a un asunto que ninguno de los dos podía dilucidar. —Creo que… lo extraño.

—Ídem —susurró Severus muy quedamente y con manos trémulas pasó la página. Lucius suspiró y tomó nuevamente el libro que había estado leyendo cuando sus hijos entraron a la habitación. A pesar de todo, el joven había logrado en ellos algo que no habían previsto de ninguna forma.

Míos. Parecieron latir las paredes, y Lucius también volteó la página de su libro con mano trémula.


End file.
